


What is that?

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, General au, Jack makes stupid puns, M/M, Rhys is a lonesome dork missing Jack, Shower Sex, cuddling and kisses and Jack and Rhys are basically gross, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys surprises Jack by getting Jack's tattoo inked while the man is taking care of business on Pandora. Jack is very pleased and surprised when he sees it.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: "For a prompt, what if Rhys decides get the same tattoo Jack has on his wrist but Rhys gets it on his ankle or something OR Jack decides to get one of Rhys’s tattoos somewhere and Rhys is just “What’s that?” and Jack just plays dumb replying “What’s what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/145135361715/for-a-prompt-what-if-rhys-decides-get-the-same).

Rhys was sitting alone on the couch in Jack’s enormous penthouse bored out of his freaking mind.

Jack was overdue. He was _waaaay_ overdue. Jack’s little week-trip to Pandora to deal with some “unruly” colonists had stretched into ten days. And to add insult to injury, Jack hadn’t even called to tell him he’d be gone longer. 

Rhys stared at his echocomm with a glare. 

_Be a bit longer babe. See you soon._

That damn message was from two days ago, a day _after_ Jack was supposed to be back. And Rhys had prepared a lovely meal with all the older man’s favorite things and even that crap pastry Jack was fond of _and_ he had a surprise for the older man which he’d begun preparation for on the very same day Jack had left Helios. He was excited all evening waiting for Jack to return, wearing saucy underwear under his loose but stylish pants, a cute top showing off his tattoos, and amusing himself at the reaction the older man would have.

When it got late, Rhys had sent a message and gotten no reply. When he realized Jack was probably just overschedule-- after all, bandits couldn’t be counted on to be completely subjugated on time- Rhys just put everything carefully away and went to bed. As lunch rolled around the next day and Jack _still_ wasn’t back and _still_ hadn’t messaged or called, Rhys decided the damn meal couldn’t go to waste, and had roast beef sandwiches the past several days.

Now he was bitterly full of a home cooked meal for two over several days, annoyed with the CEO’s lack of updates or information, and coming up with clever punishments for the older man so he wouldn’t pull this bullshit again.

Who the hell responded to worries that he’d been killed with ‘be a bit longer’ anyways?

Shit. Oh _shit_. What if it _wasn’t_ Jack? What if he’d been captured? What if it was bandits with Jack’s personal comm and they were holding him captive trying to get information without raising suspicion and had managed to take out all of Jack’s soldiers and the CEO was actually hoping Rhys would raise the alert because it wasn’t like him and what if--

He heard the door’s many locks undoing themselves before the devil himself walked right in. He shut it and trudged in tiredly into the penthouse, setting a travel bag by the wall before he even realized Rhys was sitting there on the couch looking at him with wide eyes like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Hey pumpkin. Miss me?”

Rhys glared. Jack’s voice was tired, he had obviously been very busy by both the dark bags under his eyes and his overall posture and state of his clothes. But Rhys had been very worried indeed. His relief was overshadowed by the fact that Jack had sent him only one* message in ten damn days of a freaking incursion. He didn’t think it was too much to ask for a “Hey I’m still alive” every few days or so.

“Ten days,” Rhys said from the couch, still sitting with eyes trained on the older man.

Jack cracked a grin. “That’s right. Daddy’s home, kitten.”

Rhys tried to keep his voice level. “Ten entire days. _One_ message.”

Jack’s grin faltered as he realized the younger man was upset with him. Frankly he was too tired for this. He was hoping for a welcome-home blowjob or some of the good pretzels at the very least. “I told you reception would be spotty.”

“Yeah, and that was fine for the first seven,” Rhys said as he got up. Jack ignored him as he made his way to the bedroom and the adjoining master bathroom. “I thought you got captured or taken or killed or--” He was cut off by Jack’s snort of laughter and incredulous look behind him as he was peeling off layers in the bathroom.

“Me? Taken down by bandits?” 

Rhys’ arms were crossed as he eyed the other man watchfully as Jack got down to bare skin. He was looking for any injuries, bruises, anything out of the ordinary. But the older man seemed just fine. Maybe sore and tired but otherwise usual.

“You must not have been sleeping well without me, hm?”

“You could have sent me a message.”

“I did. _A_ message. Day before yesterday.” Jack chuckled as Rhys called him a smartass, and the older man divested himself of his pants. “Look princess, you don’t wanna know how much scum I’ve killed in the past several days on that shithole and how little sleep _I’ve_ gotten. I don’t wanna fight.” He dropped his pants and gave Rhys a quirk of his brow. “Hop in with me.” He motioned his head towards the shower as he turned on the warm, luxurious showerheads. The enclosure quickly filled up with welcoming steam and the idea _was_ inviting.

“You don’t deserve a reward for making me worry,” Rhys told him petulantly, eyeing the man’s ass as Jack walked into the steam and water and doused himself once before removing his mask and handing it to the younger man.

“Come on princess. I missed you.”

Rhys gave him another roll of his eyes before he shut the door on the older man. Jack made a disgruntled noise and gave him a look before the glass fogged up. He began washing himself thoroughly as the steam and waterjets worked out the Pandoran grime stuck to him that the crappy Pandoran plumbing could just never wash away. God how he’d missed his shower.

Rhys was picking up Jack’s dirty, frankly questionable clothing and deciding to wash or burn it before he peeled himself out of his own to neatly stack with the towels. Righteous anger and worry or not, he’d really missed the older man, and he was just so happy he was home, he supposed he could always be angry at him tomorrow after they’d both had sufficient rest.

Jack was rinsing shampoo out of his eyes as he heard the click of the shower door, and smiled as he felt the water jets disturbed with Rhys’ body in the spray. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“Yeah whatever,” Rhys told him of his smug tone, the water and steam feeling good on his skin. He soaped up a cloth and ran it over Jack’s skin. “Let me wash your back. You’re probably filthy,” he told him, voice still a bit ornery.

“You have no idea, baby,” the CEO told him with a look lascivious over his shoulder. It actually got a smirk out of Rhys, and the younger man shook his head but scrubbed Jack over in a way that had the older man groaning in pleasure. 

“Feel good to be clean?” Rhys asked as he’d moved from Jack’s back to his chest, scrubbing the older man while he pressed himself against him. He definitely did miss him, there was no denying that.

“Mmm… feels better being dirty though, baby. I think you’d agree, hm?” Jack gave him a smirk over his shoulder as Rhys was pressing his half-hard cock into the older man. 

Rhys held him a moment and kissed his shoulder before placing his cheek on it, facing away from the many jets in the shower as dew caught on his eyelashes. “I missed you, you know.”

“I know what parts of you missed me most,” Jack joked, earning a snort. Jack turned to face him chest to chest, grabbing handfuls of the younger man’s ass as he ground his hard cock into Rhys’ own. “And parts of me _definitely_ missed you the very best of all.”

Rhys sighed as Jack kissed him, and the younger man held tight to make sure it was a nice, properly deep kiss. He moaned as Jack’s tongue sought entrance to his mouth and rolled over his own with skill. He’d seriously seriously missed Jack’s mouth. And the hands currently massaging at his ass. And even the smug smile he gave him when he wrung noises out of the younger man. 

“Got back up here as soon as I could, sweetheart,” Jack said gruffly as he kissed Rhys’ neck. “Left the men down there to finish mopping up shit. I missed this sweet little ass too much.”

“You...you could’ve... _hnnngh_...” Jack was grinding himself in earnest against Rhys and nipping at his skin. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down his spine. “You could’ve messaged me.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Jack chuckled in his throat as he took up both their cocks in his hand. Rhys moaned and thrust his hips towards Jack’s fist as the man kissed down his throat. His strokes didn’t waste time teasing. Jack was too tired and they were both frankly too pent up from the long absence. Neither would last long if the happy whimpers and way Rhys clutched at him said anything.

“Jaaaaaack…”

The CEO’s hand worked them both over under the warmth of the water, and he sucked marks onto the younger man’s skin between speaking. “Didn’t think you’d be waiting up... cute and pouty... ready for me to get my hands on your… your…”

Jack’s hand flew off his cock and Rhys whined in his throat and pulled at the other man, trying to get his hand back on him. “Jack I’m so close pleaaaase…”

“What is that?” the older man said with wide, disbelieving eyes and an amused if not confused smirk. 

And that was when Rhys suddenly remembered, and oh shit, how had it even slipped his mind in the first place? 

Jack was staring at his throbbing cock with a grin, a hand on the younger man’s hip as water dripping down his face. His voice was bubbly with amusement. “Rhysie what the hell is that?”

Fuck. He was so close, he just wanted to get off, and he’d provided Jack with the ultimate distraction as the man was grinning down at his red erection.

He’d gotten the older man’s wrist tattoo inked around the base of his cock. And Jack was absolutely _fascinated_.

“That’s my tattoo,” the CEO said with a completely pleased voice. “You’ve got my tattoo ‘round your dick.”

“Yes, it was a surprise,” Rhys moaned out in frustration as Jack took his girth back in hand, but his touches were not sexual, instead rather explorative. Rhys had made Jack’s favorite toy even more interesting and all the older man wanted to do was look at it when Rhys would rather have him play with it. “Jack pleeeease.”

“You dick is branded to me. I officially own your dick.”

“Dammit Jack come on.” Rhys thrust towards the older man’s hand but Jack just held him still. “Pleeeeease.”

Rhys whined when Jack took up the stem with the hand bearing the same tattoo, giving him one stroke. “My hand matches your dick babe. It’s a match made in heaven.”

“I know yes, _please_ ,” he whimpered. “I’m so close come _ooooon_ …”

Jack laughed, and the sound was carefree and ultimately happy and so pleased. He captured Rhys’ lips with his own and kissed hungrily, pulling the younger man against him and grinding til Rhys was moaning into his mouth as he came between them. Jack took himself up in his own palm while Rhys still made mewling noises of happy pleasure, coming down as tremors worked over his body and Jack jerked himself quickly. 

The younger man put his forehead to Jack’s shoulder and sighed his name out in his ear, and the older man came with groans and gasps that echoed in the shower. He continued tugging at himself until his cock stopped lurching, and he gave a slight chuckle of pleasure as he looked at his own wrist.

Rhys mouthed at Jack’s skin as they were catching their breath, the water washing their release away. He wrapped arms around the older man and Jack kissed his skin as he held him against him under the warmth of the water. He was tired but all that tension and worry from days prior was washed away. He had the older man with him, still shaky with the aftershocks of his release, and he was satisfied and content and just happy to be held.

“My tattoo is on your dick,” Jack spoke into his ear as he held the younger man, nuzzling his skin fondly.

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit Rhysie.” The younger man just chuckled. “That must have hurt.”

“Nothing does as bad as my cybernetics implants did,” he promised, then grinned. “It was a close second, though.”

“You are seriously twisted, cupcake.”

“I think it hurt as much as my neck tattoo.”

“Twisted,” Jack repeated as he kissed below his ear. “But I love it.”

“Mmm I hoped you would.” Rhys nuzzled into him under the warmth of the water, being lulled by Jack’s voice and the sensations and post-coital vibes running through him. “Let’s go to bed?”

“You got it pumpkin.”

They shut everything off and toweled dry. Rhys cuddled into the older man, though Jack wanted to look at Rhys’ dick some more, up close and personal. Rhys laughed but moved from his grasp to the bed.

“It’s not going anywhere, look tomorrow,” the younger man said as he pulled Jack against him and the two climbed into bed. Jack pulled Rhys’ back up against his chest and wrapped an arm around him, hand over Rhys’ flaccid cock as the younger man snorted.

“Your dick is literally mine. I might need a picture.”

“Please don’t,” Rhys said with a smirk. “You can get up close and personal with it tomorrow, hm?”

“Morning blowjobs? Shit pumpkin, good idea.” 

They lay there nodding off, and Jack kissed his temple. 

“Hey pumpkin,” Jack whispered into his ear, “Every time you jerk it without me, you really will be ‘jacking’ off.”

Rhys snorted. “Oh my god, Jack. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who saw that coming? XD ahahaha yeah I couldn't help myself xD 
> 
> I actually learned a lot about dick tats for this last night ahahah xD generally same healing time as normal tats (and also I saw a hell of a lot of funny dick tats last night oh man xD). I gave enough time for proper healing _but_ i also figure being futuristic space station they've probably got some cool ass inking machines so Rhys isn't as badass as we all think with his cool tats PFFFT
> 
> Come say hey on my [tumblr](Http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com). We're 3 fics away from 100 folks ;3
> 
> Related fanart [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/149674370050/qvoro-jack-being-a-good-boy-%E0%B9%91-%E1%B4%97-%E0%B9%91-blame-this) woo!!


End file.
